Impossible
by Zoe Saugin
Summary: Claire runs away from Costa Verde in an attempt to keep her family safe. She runs to the Petrelli mansion in NYC, meeting someone she thought was gone forever, and finding her family isn't really who she thought. Paire Mid-s2, spoilers only up through 1x2
1. Prologue: Sins of the Daughter

Story: Impossible 

Author: Zoe Saugin

Fandom: Heroes

Pairings: Peter/Claire, Matt/Mohinder (maybe), Micah/Molly

A/N: A Paire fic, written for my friend, because she loves Paire so much. Enjoy. It will be a chapter fic. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but the fearsome plot bunnies burrowed into my head. Slightly AU, Angela Petrelli is not in jail. No spoilers, really, except the entire first season. It's my first Heroes fic, so sorry if it's OOC.

* * *

Prologue: The Sins of the Daughter

All she left for them was a note.

It was her handwriting, loopy and connected, and it undeniably screamed '_Claire'_ to anyone who knew her.

The note read simply this:

_Mom, Dad, Lyle—I don't want you guys to blame yourselves. It's not your fault. It's mine, for putting this family in danger, making us run, and hide. It's not fair to you. So I'm leaving—I'm not telling you where, so that it can't be pulled out of you. I love you, and I'll miss you. Love, your Claire-bear._

And just like that, she was gone.

She took the car as far as the gas station thirty-seven miles away, where she bought hair dye and became a brunette. Then she hitched a ride to Las Vegas, making money by lying about her age and working as a blackjack dealer in a casino. Once she had enough money, she bought a plane ticket to New York, where she hailed a taxi to take her to the one place she had never wanted to return to—the Petrelli mansion.

It was too painful to be there, now that Peter was gone. She was just Nathan's illegitimate daughter, and that was simply unacceptable to Angela and Heidi Petrelli. But she had nowhere else to go. Someone had caught on to her ploy in Vegas, so she couldn't stay there.

With a sinking heart, Claire Bennet raised her hand to ring the doorbell.

As she waited there, eyes shut in anticipation, she considered all the things she could possibly say to whoever opened that door.

If it was one of the boys, she could just ask to see their dad.

If it was Nathan, she could ask for a place to stay.

If it was Heidi, she would ask to see Nathan and Heidi together. One would probably cancel out the other, right?

If it was Angela…Claire preferred not to think about that.

Hearing the door swing open, she opened her eyes, seeing the last person on earth she expected to see.

Wait, make that the second to last person she expected to see.

"_Claire_?" said a very much alive and still very attractive Peter Petrelli. "What happened to your _hair_?"

Claire was at a loss for words. She stared at the slightly fidgeting Peter before jumping at him, almost knocking him over, and hugging him in a way that he should have been repulsed by, since she _was_ his niece, albeit his niece who he had repetitive eyesex with whenever they were near each other. But it wasn't really repulsive.

It was actually really, really nice.

"Peter." She said, enjoying the way his name rolled off her tongue. "You're…alive. And here."

He chuckled, and she reveled in the sound of it. "It surprised me as much as you. I thought I was dead…though I have you to thank that I'm not." He pulled her slightly tighter into the hug. "It was your power that saved me."

"Of course. The healing thing." She said. "How long?"

"How long?" He asked, confused.

"How long have you been back?" she elaborated.

"I had amnesia, but I think roughly four or five months."

Suddenly aware of how close they were, Claire pulled back, her body screaming at the loss of contact. "Months? No one told me…"

"I've been in Ireland." He admitted.

"Oh…" _Screw this._ Her mind yelled, and her body reacted, hugging him again. "I can't believe you're back!"

His arms instinctively wrapped around her body. "Yes, Claire. We established that I am here. Now, why are you here?"

"I couldn't keep putting them in danger. So I left. I ran away. Took the car, then hitched to Vegas. I got a job," at Peter's look, she waved her hand disdainfully, "not _that_ kind of job. Blackjack dealer. Dyed my hair, bought a plane ticket, ended up here."

Unnoticed to the Peter and Claire, Heidi and Nathan had entered the foyer, curious to see who had been at the door. "Pete?" ventured Nathan, not recognizing the hair and not seeing her face. "Who is this?"

At his voice, Claire and Peter sprang apart. "Nate—" started Peter at the same time that Claire ventured, "Nathan—"

"Claire?" asked Nathan in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Seeing her face fall, he quickly amended the sentence, "Not that you're not always welcome—"

"Claire," said Heidi, smiling warmly. "Come in, please. Are you hungry?" She glared at her husband reproachfully.

"Um, yes." Said Claire quietly, suddenly realizing just how hungry she was.

"Well, we have some things in the kitchen. Do you remember your way around?" Heidi indicated a door.

"Yes, of course." Said Claire, forcing a smile. She left the foyer, heading for the kitchen. Peter went to go after her, but Nathan caught his arm. "What is she doing here?"

"She will tell you," said Heidi, putting a hand on Nathan's arm. "The girl is obviously scared. Let's not spook her, okay?"

"Right." Said Nathan, letting go of Peter's arm. The younger man followed Claire into the kitchen, and within minutes their laughter was echoing around the house.

"Mom is not going to like this." Said Nathan, shaking his head.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

"_You can't pretend you don't wonder if Meredith wasn't sleeping around behind your back!"_

"_Don't you think it is slightly…odd…that an uncle and niece share that kind of bond?" "The word I was going to use was incestuous, but yours is much more politically correct."_

_Angela Petrelli makes her appearance, Peter and Claire go shopping, and someone gets suspicious of Claire's claim of paternity…_


	2. Chapter One: Petrelli Brunch

Story: Impossible

Author: Zoe Saugin

Fandom: Heroes

A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed/favorited/alerted on this story and/or me.

* * *

Chapter One: Petrelli Brunch

"Hold still," commanded Claire. "You're fidgeting."

Peter attempted to stand still as Claire held up one jacket after the next to his body. "This is boring," he complained.

"_You_ offered to go shopping with me. And _I_ felt bad because I was buying a lot of stuff. Now, _you_ have to get something."

"What's all the fuss about?" continued Peter. "It's just brunch."

"Brunch with your _mother_. I was raised as far away from society as possible without shooting me into space, and I _still_ know that that is not something to be taken lightly." Claire bit her lip, considering the jacket. "Wrong color. Makes your eyes look way too serious."

"Is that bad?" questioned Peter.

Claire snorted. "Peter, believe me, you already look too serious. You have the emo thing going for you, and if you look any _more_ serious, we might all just keel over from depression." She carefully kept any inappropriate thoughts from her mind, having realized that he had absorbed Matt's power several days ago. "Your nickname should be Emo Sponge."

"Emo Sponge?" asked Peter incredulously.

"Yeah. You're emo, and you…absorb…things,' she ended vaguely.

"You're nervous," Peter said, realization hitting him.

"Me? Nervous? About what?" Claire stuttered.

"I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with Angela Petrelli coming for brunch," he said, raising and eyebrow.

Claire sighed, sitting down on a bench near the fountain that indicated the middle of the mall. "I'm _invulnerable_. There are only five things that scare me. One," she held up her index finger, "Sylar. I will probably always be afraid of him. Two," she continued, "is losing anyone in my family. Also a probably never-ending fear. And three," at this point she put down her hand, "is Angela Petrelli."

"What are the other two?" asked Peter. The blonde's head shot up, staring at him. "You said five."

The blonde smiled sadly, looking at all the people in the mall, passing by, oblivious. "My fourth fear is that I'll never be able to die."

Peter stared at her in shock. "What?" he whispered.

"Oh, it's not like I have a death wish. But my body keeps healing itself. So, once I reach a certain age, what happens then? I heard my dad talking about Adam Monroe. He's four hundred years old! I don't want to see everyone I care about die while I live on, perpetually twenty, or thirty, or whenever I stop aging!" Her body began to shake as repressed tears came out. "No one wants to live forever."

Peter pulled the crying girl into his arms. "Claire, I'll always be around. As long as you're around, I'm around. Remember? I have the same power as you. I will live just as long as you, if that's forever, or the next two days. You and I are exactly the same." He saw a trace of a smile on her face. "Knew I could get a smile." He pushed her chin up with a knuckle. "Come on, cheerleader. We've got a brunch to get to."

She grinned, and jumping up, danced through the crowd towards the exit. Peter rolled his eyes, marveling at the mood swings of women, and followed.

When they returned to the mansion, the entire plays was a beehive. "Oh good, you're back," called Heidi, setting the table. "Claire, can you grab silverware from the kitchen? And Peter, can you go wake the boys and get them dressed?"

Claire obeyed, grabbing a handful of cutlery from a drawer, carrying it back out to the dining room, following Heidi as she set out plates and bowls.

"How was shopping?" asked Heidi conversationally.

"It was fine. I got a new dress, though I'm going to find a job to pay you back for it," said Claire.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. You're family. You don't owe us anything," said Heidi, smiling kindly at the girl.

"Thank you," said Claire gratefully. "But I'd still like to pay you back for everything."

"If you wish," said Heidi, and the two continued in silence. When they finished Heidi looked around. "Claire, you can go change now, I can handle it from here.'

Claire smiled, ascending the stairs to her room, and pulled out her new dress. It was blue and simple, but she had always loved blue and had needed to get it. She slipped it on, reveling in the feel of the fabric, before turning and exiting her room.

"Claire, you look wonderful," said Heidi, as she returned downstairs. "Angela should be here any minute, so you can take a seat."

Claire took a seat, absentmindedly playing with her water glass, trying to make it sing. Her father had done it once for her when she was seven, and she had always wanted to be able to do it.

Peter entered the room, forgoing the jacket that Claire had picked out in favor of normal clothes. She didn't notice him, still playing with her water glass, so he used the opportunity to observe her.

She looked unhappy, and nervous, though she was still beautiful. Peter's thoughts ran past that to things an uncle shouldn't think about his niece. Closing his eyes tightly, Peter banished all inappropriate thoughts about his niece to the corner of his mind.

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Claire, noticing him staring at her.

"No," he said, smiling. "You look beautiful."

"You're not too shabby yourself," she acknowledged.

"Not too serious?" He asked jokingly.

"Nope," she sighed. "I hate waiting."

The doorbell rang. "Well, now, won't have to wait any longer will you?" He grasped her and under the table, squeezing it, and she shot him a grateful smile.

Angela Petrelli entered the room imperiously, settling in a chair at the other end of the table. The two youngest Petrellis zoomed in, chattering quickly to each other. Nathan and Heidi were the last to enter.

Peter and Claire realized almost simultaneously that they were still holding hands, and let go, awkwardly placing them in their laps.

"Claire, how nice to see you again," cooed Angela.

"You too," said Claire, with only a little sarcasm making it into her voice.

Peter smirked, and Claire kicked him, smiling serenely at the rest of the table.

Peter, bored with the small talk, fell to always interesting pastime of reading the minds of those around him.

Nathan, you can't pretend you don't wonder if Meredith wasn't sleeping around behind your back! Those were the words in his mother's thoughts, and he immediately backed away, not wanting to be part of that conversation.

He focused in on the petite blonde next to him. So…boring… she was thinking. Why am I here?

"Give it fifteen minutes, then I'll get us out," he whispered. She looked at him in surprise, then nodded.

He reads minds. Of course, he heard from her.

The next fifteen minutes were excruciating for Claire. She sat there in almost silence, speaking only when spoken to. Then, Peter began to writhe slightly.

"Peter, are you okay?" she asked in alarm. He caught her eye, winking, before excusing himself and running towards the bathroom, nudging her on the way.

Nathan put down his napkin. "I should probably—"

"No, let me," said Claire. She ran towards the bathroom, giggling, and hugged Peter when she got there.

"You missed your calling as an actor," she informed him.

He grinned. "I was good, wasn't I? Now come on." He picked her up as she yelped, slowly flying them both out the window. Once they had cleared it, he shot forward into the sky, laughing at her scream of delight.

He finally slowed, depositing her on the grass in a park, before coming to rest. She caught her breath, laughing.

"So, what's the last thing?"

Claire rolled over to face him. "What last thing?"

"You told me four out of the five things that terrified you. What is the fifth?" Peter prodded, ticking Claire. She shrieked like a four-year-old, batting away his hands.

"I can't tell you!" she wheezed.

"Don't be silly," said Peter. "You can tell me anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Believe me, I can't."

"I will get it out of you, Claire Bennet!" He shook his finger at her in mock anger.

She put a hand up, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "One day, I might tell you."

The moment was ruined when a dog ran by, barking. Peter and Claire jumped apart, shocked by the sound.

* * *

"They're gone," said Nathan, returning to the table. "Out the bathroom window."

"That's unacceptable," said Angela, rising. "She and Peter should know better."

"Don't you think it is slightly…odd…that an uncle and niece share that kind of bond?" said Heidi.

"The word I was going to use was incestuous, but yours is much more politically correct," said Nathan.

"Nathan!" Heidi reprimanded.

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed it," continued Nathan. "They have rampant eye sex whenever they're near each other."

"There's always the possibility…" began Angela.

"No," said Nathan.

Angela regarded him coldly. "If you won't, I will," she informed him, sweeping out of the room.


	3. Chapter Two: Two Weeks Later

_Story: Impossible  
Aunthor: Zoe Saugin_

_Fandom: Heroes_

_A/N: As this Paire fic continues, I have decided that it is not going to be incest. I'm no good at writing incest, so I'm they won't be related. Not much fluff in this chapter. It's also shorter than the last couple have been, but it's really just filler._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Heroes, or Gilmore Girls, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. _

* * *

Chapter Two: Two Weeks Later

"The evidence is incontrovertible." Said Angela, displaying the paper to Nathan.

He raised his head from his hands. "I see it, Ma. What am I supposed to do, kick her to the curb because she's not my daughter?"

"That's always an option." Said Angela. "You have no more responsibility for her."

"How can you even _say_ that?" burst in Peter. "She has no home."

"She had a home, she gave it up." Argued Angela.

"I can't believe you're even considering it." Said Peter angrily.

"It's not like we have a responsibility!" yelled Angela.

Claire, walking past the door, paused at the yelling, hiding behind the doorframe.

Angela lowered her voice. "The fact remains, Nathan, that Claire is not your daughter." Claire felt as if the floor had dropped out from beneath her. "You owe nothing to her."

Hearing enough, Claire ran up the stairs, holding in tears. Peter, hearing a noise, whirled around just in time to see Claire's ascension of the stairs, silently following her as the two other Petrellis continued their argument.

Claire was hastily shoving clothes into a bag. "Whoa, Claire, what's up?" asked Peter.

"I know I can't stay here." Said the girl, forcing back tears. "I have to go…and find my real parents."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Peter.

Claire paused. "I'll go find Meredith." At his look, she elaborated. "My mother."

"Claire, slow down." Said Peter, grabbing her arm.

"I can't slow down, I have to leave, and I have to say goodbye to Heidi, she's been so nice, and you…" she rambled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say goodbye to me?"

"You can't stop me from leaving." She said forcefully.

"Of course not, I'm coming with you." He grinned, teeth flashing. "What, you didn't think I'd let you face the world by yourself, did you? I said I'd always be there, and I meant it. It's not like I'm doing much good here."

"Okay. Okay." She felt slightly braver. "I need to get to Texas."

He smiled, turning around. "Hop on, cheerleader. I can only make it a third of the way before I need to rest, and then we can find a hotel or something."

She grinned, grabbing her bag. She emptied out the current contents, replacing them with the bare necessities—soap, a toothbrush, two changes of clothes. "I have some money left over from Las Vegas. I can get some more clothes in Texas." She hoisted the backpack onto her back, climbing on to Peter's back.

"Hold on," he warned, as they cleared the window, before taking off into the night, leaving behind only a note:

_Nathan and Heidi—_

_I guess I'm not really related to you, so I can't stay here anymore. Heidi, I promise I will pay you back for everything when I get a job, but first I have to find my real father. Peter's going with me, to protect me._

_Thank you for all you did._

–_Claire_

The wind whipped past them as they flew, faster and faster in the dark. Claire counted the cars they passed on the highway until she lost count, and then fell asleep. Peter smiled when he heard her breathing even out, before speeding up even more.

Unfortunately, he go tired around Tennessee, slowly coming to rest behind a brightly lit hotel. Claire awoke slowly as he descended, clutching tightly to his body as she saw how high up they were.

They entered the hotel, exhausted, and Peter pulled out an AmEx card. "My parents set up a trust fund" was his only response to her look.

He got them a room with two beds, which they both gratefully collapsed in.

* * *

Claire awoke first in the morning, having already slept awhile. Quietly dressing, she slipped out of the room, heading downstairs to the lobby where breakfast was laid out. She smiled shyly at other patrons, before grabbing four muffins, two coffees, a hot chocolate, a few waffles, and a bowl of Lucky Charms, and returned to her room.

Peter awoke to the aroma of coffee and syrup and the sounds of a giggling girl. He opened his eyes to see Claire giggling at the antics of Lorelai and Rory Gilmore while eating from a bowl of Lucky Charms. The sheer domesticity of the situation shocked him, and he sat up.

Claire turned to look at him. "Oh good, you're up." She indicated a cup next to him. "I brought you coffee."

He took a sip of the hot liquid, now slightly cooled, before speaking. "_Gilmore Girls_, huh? I always took you as more of a _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ type."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I like Buffy too. But Milo Ventimiglia…" She giggled. "He's so hot!"

"He's…Jess, right?" asked Peter. She nodded. "So _that's_ the type Miss Bennet goes for."

She gasped in outrage. "I just said he's hot!"

He smiled cheekily, grabbing a blueberry muffin. Claire refocused her attention on the screen.

"So…" he started, mouth full. He swallowed, then started again. "We can't fly until dark."

"That's okay, I need to do laundry," replied Claire.

"That would involve you moving…" he hinted.

"Shush." She reprimanded. "I'll move when this episode is over."

He resigned himself to the fact that she would not move until she had had her fix of _Gilmore Girls_, and grabbed a second muffin.


	4. Chapter Three: Who's Your Mommy?

_Story: Impossible_

_Author: Zoe Saugin_

_Fandom: Heroes_

_A/N: Well, the intrepid Katie has convinced me to write another fic (this one in the Gilmore Girls section), so I've been toggling between this story, that story, and another of my current stories. I'm trying to update them all at least twice a week, but it's increasingly difficult, since this is also the last week of term. But do not fear, you will get your Paire._

* * *

Chapter Three: Who's Your Mommy?

Peter landed with a_thump_ in front of the trailer, Claire almost immediately tumbling off his back. He saw her land in the dirt, and snorted. "Graceful."

"Shut up." She hit him playfully. "Well, this is it."

Peter surveyed the trailer park, raising his eyebrows. "It's…homey." He offered.

"It's a shithole." Said Claire, wrinkling her nose. "But Peter, before we go in there…my mother has the ability to create and manipulate fire. I don't know what will happen when you absorb it."

He put a hand on her shoulder, steering her towards the door. "Claire, relax. Don't worry about me." She shut her eyes tightly in anticipation, lifting her arm and knocking on the door.

The door was opened to reveal Meredith Gordon, who looked almost exactly the same as she had last time Claire had seen her. She squinted, taking in Claire's features, before smiling and letting her in. "Claire, honey, I didn't know you were coming."

She smiled shyly. "I didn't know I was coming." Meredith's eyes shifted to the man standing behind her.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, glaring accusingly.

Claire smiled. "Oh, him? That's Peter. Peter Petrelli." Meredith froze. "Turns out he's not actually my uncle. Who knew? Anyways, I need to find my real father, and you're the only one who can tell me who he is."

Meredith sighed. "I had hoped it wasn't him." She said, almost to herself. Then, as if noticing them still standing there, she ushered them to the table. "Sit down, this might take a while."

"You must understand, I was in an awkward position. Nathan was trying to further his political career, everything else faded into the background to him. So what's a girl to do?"

"Let me guess," said Claire. "Get drunk, have a one-night stand, get pregnant?"

"That's the short version," said Meredith, nodding. "I truly thought you were Nathan's. You even looked like him—What's wrong with him?" She pointed to Peter, who was staring at his hands in horror as flames began erupting from them. Meredith backed away, as Claire grabbed Peter's arm.

"It's his power," said Claire quickly. "He absorbs others' powers—now he's getting yours. Peter!" He looked at her, helpless. "You can control this, Peter." The flames licked her skin, but she didn't care. "Look at me, Peter!" On impulse, she leaned in, kissing him on the mouth, and continued until the flames had died down completely and the kissing had progressed to full on making out. A cough from Meredith brought them back, and they sprang apart.

"Well, that was…eventful." Said Meredith carefully. "I'm sorry, Claire, I don't know who he was." An idea came to her mind. "There's a girl. Her name is Leanne Mackenzie, she lives in Boston somewhere. Rumor is that she can figure out who your parents are just by touching you." She hugged a stiff Claire. "Maybe you should try and find her, maybe she can help."

Claire looked at Peter. He looked down, blushing, and shrugged awkwardly. "It's worth a shot."

"But she's pretty hard to find." Cautioned Meredith.

"Well, I know someone who can find anyone anywhere." Said Peter. "We have to head back to New York."

Claire smiled coldly at Meredith, quickly exiting the house, followed by Peter.

"Hop on," he said, grinning, though a look told her that they _were_ going to talk about the Kiss later.

* * *

"So, she can find…anyone?" asked Claire in amazement. "Whenever?" 

"According to Mohinder—Dr. Suresh," Peter amended. "Yes."

Claire bounced slightly on the twin bed she was occupying. "Wow."

"You've broken every bone in your body, and you're impressed by finding people?" asked Peter in amazement.

Claire wrinkled her nose. "You don't get it. My power…it's so passive. And I was always more of an active girl." At his look, she giggled. "Hello. Cheerleader, remember?"

"Claire, you're power is so much more than just being able to heal. You can _do_ things—your blood can bring people back from the dead, probably, or even cure cancer. Think of all you can do!" exulted Peter.

Claire smiled sadly. "You can do all that too." She informed him.

He shook his head. "I can't give people blood—they might die from all the different genetic codes, or maybe even start absorbing powers, and be unable to control it. And Claire, you have another power, one you were born with—you make people calm. I've seen you deal with your family, my nephews, Heidi, even me—you always know what to say. I can't even begin to match that."

Claire smiled, and Peter grinned. "There we go." He said softly. "You and me, we're going places."

Claire snorted. "Doubt we can fly anywhere with all the tension hanging in the air." She clapped her hands over her mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know this was coming." Said Peter, settling cross-legged across from her. "We need to talk about this."

Claire buried her face in a pillow. "Mogmeget ob weekniss."

Peter sighed. "I can't hear you when your face is muffled."

"Moment of weakness." Claire rolled her eyes, sitting up. "You were all…vulnerable and scared and adorable and I couldn't think of a way to make you focus on me so I had to…ahem…use my feminine wiles."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "I don't buy it."

Claire glared. "You don't have to buy it, _I_ have to buy it. And I do buy it." She got up, walking to the bathroom.

Peter heard the shower turn on, but stayed on the bed, pondering the last words she had said.

* * *

_Next chapter: M3 makes their appearance–Molly, Mohinder, and Matt. Plus, new hero Leanne comes into the spotlight._


	5. Chapter Four: Molly and Leanne

_Story: Impossible_

_Author: Zoe Saugin_

_Fandom: Heroes_

_A/N: Okay, I'm trying really hard to update regularly, but it's slightly difficult due to all the work/extracurriculars I have going on at school. Plus, my Muse is AWOL._

Chapter Four: Molly and Leanne

"So, this is it." said Claire, staring at the apartment door in front of them.

"Yeah, this is it. You've met Matt, right? He lives here with Mohinder Suresh and Molly Walker." Peter took a deep breath, knocking on the door.

The door was pulled open by a little girl, about eleven. "Hello."

"Molly?" guessed Peter.

"Depends," said the girl, smiling sweetly. "Who are you?"

"Molly—who's at the door?" came an accented voice from inside. An Indian man appeared behind Molly. "My God—Peter Petrelli? We'd thought you'd died. Come in, please." Catching sight of the blonde slightly behind Peter. "I know you—you're Noah Bennet's daughter. Claire, right?"

"I was in Ireland." Peter said, by way of explanation.

Claire nodded affirmation, smiling shyly at Molly, who grinned back at her, and entered the apartment. Matt was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. When they came in, his head shot up. "Peter!" he said, standing up. The two men shook hands. "What's the deal? We thought you'd died!"

"That's what he said." Peter said, motioning towards Mohinder. Claire started giggling and vainly tried to hide it. Turning towards her, Matt read her mind and started chuckling too. Peter followed Matt's lead, reading her mind, and blushed bright red.

Mohinder looked from Claire to Matt to Peter.

"Matt, what are you laughing about?" Molly wanted to know.

"I'll tell you when you're seventy," Matt said.

"I don't want to know." Said Mohinder. "So, Peter, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Peter, Matt, and Mohinder moved to the living room, as Claire and Molly stayed in the kitchen, laughing and whispering together. Claire caught Peter's eye, smiling, and Molly whispered something to her that made her laugh.

_Dude, isn't she your niece? I don't know about you, but I do not have the kinds of thoughts you're having about someone who is related to me._ Matt's voice came into his head, sounding amused and slightly disgusted.

_She's not my niece. Angela did a paternity test._ He responded, indignant.

"Riiiiigghhhhhtttt." Matt drew out the word, causing Mohinder to look at both men suspiciously.

"We need your help." Said Peter. "Well," he amended. "We need Molly's help."

"No." said Matt, resolutely. "We will do everything we can to help you, but Molly is going to have as normal a life as possible."

Mohinder nodded. "Peter, your ability allows you to absorb others' abilities. Can't you absorb her power?"

He nodded. "I can, but it won't be accurate like it could be if Molly did it."

"Well, just practice or something. I won't put Molly in that position again." Matt said, angrily.

"Matt, I want to do it." Claire and Molly stood in the doorway. Claire was holding Molly's hand, using the other to smooth her hair. "Claire and I were talking, and I want to help her find her dad." She made Bambi eyes at her fathers.

"Molly, you don't have to do this." Matt reassured her.

"Yes I do!" Molly burst out. "I don't get to have my parents, but at least I had them. Claire doesn't even know them." The two girls shared a smile. "We're both the same."

Mohinder kneeled in front of Molly. "Are you sure _you_ want to do this?"

Molly regarded him calmly. "Yes, I do want to do it."

Matt sighed. "Okay. But the minute you feel anything…"

"I'll pull out." The girl promised. She sat on the couch, with Claire sitting right next to her. Mohinder spread her atlases out in front of him as Peter pulled a picture of a pretty redhead out of his pocket.

"Her name is Leanne Mackenzie. This picture is from a couple of months ago. We found it on the Internet, but she seems to have disappeared off the face of the planet." Peter explained.

Molly took the picture, concentrating on it, then pulled an atlas towards her, turning the pages. She focused on the Boston page. "She's in South Boston, at 129 West St." She returned, smiling at the blonde next to her. "It wasn't bad."

The blonde returned her smile. "I'm glad."

"South Boston, huh?" said Peter.

"Like The Departed!" said Matt, excitedly. At the looks of those around him, he shrugged. "I'm a cop. I get it."

"South Boston," said Peter. "If we fly, we can get there by tonight."

"We can?" said Claire with interest.

"Sure. Mohinder, Matt, Molly," Peter acknowledged. "It was nice to see you."

Claire hugged the little girl, who reciprocated. "Bye, Molly."

"Claire, you'll come back to visit, right?" The girl said, smiling angelically.

"Of course I will." The blonde grinned. She waved to Matt and Mohinder, leaving the apartment.

"Please, come back after you find Claire's dad," said Molly said to Peter.

"We will." He promised, before following Claire out of the apartment.

"Hop on." He told Claire, offering his back. She grinned, jumping on.

* * *

"This is slightly…dirty." Said Claire, wrinkling her nose, as she surveyed the house. 

"It's…homey…" tried Peter. He rang the doorbell. After a couple of minutes, the door opened and the screen door swung out. The redhead that looked almost exactly like the picture they had found. "Leanne Mackenzie?"

"Depends." She regarded them suspiciously. "Why?"

"We heard that you can find peoples' parents." Said Peter, cutting straight to the chase.

"Bye." She said, closing the door. Claire stopped the door with her hand.

"We need your help." The blonde said.

Leanne folded her arms. "The real question is: why should I give a flying rat's ass?"

Claire picked up a piece of glass that was laying on the ground, and dragged it across her arm, grimacing. "Because of this." The cut healed immediately, as Leanne watched incredulously.

"Drama queen." Murmured Peter.

"Says the guy who can fly, shoot electricity from his hands, heal, blow up, and read minds." Said Claire sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," the girl said reluctantly. "You can come in." She held the door open, peering furtively out into the street.

They walked inside, into a small kitchen/living room combo. Leanne pulled a cigarette from a pack, hands shaking, and lit it.

"I never used to smoke." She said, voice husky. "But then I saw all these kids, who's fathers were rapists or worst. And then I started." She paused. "I used to be an artist." She indicated the paintings all around. "Then, I started drawing faces of uncaring fathers or prostituting mothers. So why would you need me?"

"I want to find my father." Said Claire resolutely. "I need to know if he has powers."

"You may not like it, honey." Warned Leanne.

"I still want to try." Said Claire.

Leanne smiled a little sarcastic smile. "I know the feeling. I'm adopted. I can see everyone else's parents, but I can't see my own parents." She pulled a sketchpad towards her, and closed her eyes. She extended a hand, touching Claire's face. She held her hand there for a moment, then began drawing.

Claire and Peter waited for half an hour as Leanne drew. In the end, she finished the picture, and turned it over so that Claire and Peter could see it.

Peter's eyes widened in recognition. "I know him."

Claire started, the face looked unfamiliar to her. "You do?'

"Yeah, I know him."

"He's handsome," observed Leanne. "What's his name?"

Peter looked at Claire, eyes wide. "Adam Monroe."


	6. Chapter Five: Who's Your Daddy?

_Story: Impossible_

_Author: Zoe Saugin_

_Fandom: Heroes_

_A/N: Okay, I'm entering in one of my favorite characters, probably ever: Adam. No, he is not suddenly good, but he does have a sense of self-preservation. Also, why Peter is not with Adam and Caitlin and etc is explained here. This is also very short, which I'm sorry for._

Chapter Five: Who's Your Daddy?

"Adam Monroe…he's the guy my dad was talking about!" said Claire in realization as she jumped up from the couch where she and Leanne had been sitting. The three heroes were in Leanne's house, staring at the picture.

"Really? Oh, good, 'cause I have no idea who he is." Said Leanne in relief.

"He's special—he has powers," amended Claire.

"Claire!" reprimanded Peter. She whirled and glared at him.

"She helped us, Peter. So in my book, that makes her okay."

"I was _going_ to say that to find Adam, we have to find the Company. Which means—"

"No." interrupted Claire.

"He's our only—"

"No." she said, resolutely. "I won't put him in danger."

Leanne looked from one to the other, biting her bottom lip. "I don't know if this is what you're talking about," she said, Boston accent coming clearly to the surface. "But there was a girl who offered me a job at a company for my…skills."

"What was her name?" asked Peter.

"Well, she didn't tell me. But she was blonde, very pretty. She shocked me, too." At the confused looks of the others, she elaborated. "I mean, electrically. She shocked me electrically."

"Elle." Said Peter, immediately.

"She gave me this card—Primatech Paper?" Leanne held out the card for Peter and Claire to examine.

"This is it!" said Claire. "Will Elle know where Adam is?"

"I think she will." Said Peter, considering. "When I was there, Elle brought me pills to dampen my powers. When Adam and I escaped, we couldn't get very far. After we healed Nathan, they caught up to us. Adam was captured by Elle, but I escaped. We were in Ireland, so I hid in a bar. The owners, Caitlin and Ricky, were siblings, and they took me in. When I was healed enough to teleport, I came back to New York. As far as I know, Adam is still at the company."

"So we just have to break in, take down the several dangerous and wanted individuals, and rescue my father from his prison." Claire flashed a smile to Peter. "Sounds like fun."

"You can go play superhero." Said Leanne. "Take the card, I don't want it."

Peter turned, looking at Leanne somberly, before smiling grimly. "You want to find your parents. I can help you. When we come back, and we will, I will help you find your parents."

"How?" asked Leanne. "If you had my power, you would've found Miss Cheerleader's dad yourself." She nodded towards Claire. "You think I don't know a cheerleader when I see one? I did go to high school, you know."

"Magic." Said Peter, waving his hands in the air as he and Claire left the house with a parting word of thanks.

* * *

"So, here we are." Ventured Claire, as they stood in front of the forbidding steel gates. "My question is, why didn't we just teleport? Since apparently you can do that too." 

Peter's eyes were locked on the gates. "I don't know how far I can take two people. I wouldn't like to accidentally leave you somewhere and not know where you are."

"Ah, I see…" Claire stopped as Peter grabbed her arm, shutting his eyes tightly. She looked around, seeing that everything around her had stopped.

"Come on." Said Peter, still holding her arm, and flew them over the gate into the compound. They hit the ground running, Peter telekinetically blowing the lock off the door as they entered.

"Which way?" asked Claire. "There aren't exactly signs everywhere, you know."

"Bottom levels. It's always on the bottom levels." Peter went to the stairs, passing a motionless guard. "We have to hurry, I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Is that her?" asked Claire, indicating a motionless blonde. "Elle?"

Peter looked at her, frowning sadly. "Yeah, that's her. Her dad tortured her to study her powers for the Company, and now she's insane." They came to the bottom of the stairs, which ended at a long hallway, which had doors on either side. "This is it. All the plans for Company buildings are the same, so that people don't have to get reoriented when they move, and it confuses prisoners, which is partly the reason they probably moved Adam to Boston. For all he knows, he's still in Ireland."

They began peering into windows, seeing motionless people in varying states of standing and sitting. There was a pretty Asian woman who was not motionless, however. She turned to look at them disinterestedly, before beginning push-ups. Peter stared at her in shock, until Claire pulled him hurriedly along.

"She's not interested in us, so let's keep it that way, shall we?"

Peter looked into the second to last room on the left, and seeing a familiar face, beckoned Claire. He warned her to stand back, slamming the door with electricity. It blew off its hinges, and the two hurriedly entered the room.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" asked Claire. "He can't move."

"I don't think that's going to be an issue in a second." Said Peter, as he felt sweat pouring into his eyes.

Claire heard in horror the sounds of life beginning around them again. "Peter," she urged. "We have to teleport. Just outside, you can do it."

Peter grabbed Claire and a shocked and confused Adam, and with a final push, teleported them outside, before fainting. Claire caught him, shoving him towards Adam, who caught him in shock.

"We'll explain everything later." She told him firmly. "Right now, we just have to get out of here. There's a town nearby." They began to run, Adam carrying Peter, before they entered an IHOP, collapsing into a booth.

Claire pulled out Peter's credit card, ordering soda. "We need to revive him."

"Who are you?" asked Adam in his distinctive English accent. Claire looked up in shock, she hadn't know he was British. She flashed him a smile.

"Sorry. I'm Claire Bennet. I'm your daughter."


	7. Chapter Six: IHOP Catastrophe

_Title: Impossible_

_Author: Zoe Saugin_

_Fandom: Heroes_

_A/N: Okay, I regret to announce that the update rate might be slowed to once a week, rather than twice. I'm busy as hell, lately, and this story isn't getting as many reviews as another I'm writing on Fictionpress, so that one takes precedence. But never fear, this one will get updated about once a week. This is kind of a filler chapter, but still…_

Chapter Six: IHOP Catastrophe

"You're…what?" asked Adam, thinking he had heard her wrong.

"I'm your daughter." Claire reiterated, as the waitress came over bearing soda. Claire smiled at the blonde, ordering pancakes and waffles as she subtly hid Peter's prone body.

"There must be a mistake." Said Adam, rocking backwards in the seat. "I've been in captivity for 30 years."

"Apparently not," said a now-conscious Peter. Claire, noticing he was awake, gave him soda, hoping the sugar would revive him some. It did.

"Sixteen years ago, a woman named Meredith Gray and her daughter were pronounced dead in a house fire," expanded Claire. "I was that baby, and she was my mother. She's still alive, in Texas, though I was adopted."

"That would make you…" prompted Adam.

"Almost eighteen," said Claire suspiciously.

Adam sighed, dropping his head onto his hands. "Of _course_." He lifted his head. "Roughly eighteen years ago, I escaped from the Company. I went to the first bar I found and drank myself into a stupor. Of course, I can't get drunk, since my brain cells are always healing themselves—"

"Dammit!" cursed Claire. "I can't get drunk?"

"Claire," sighed Peter.

"Sorry," she said, ruefully. "Please, continue."

"There was a woman at the bar, and I well…" he smirked.

Claire rolled her eyes. "We get the point."

"The next day, I woke up in the Company, and I assumed it was one of their tricks."

"I'm going to go ahead and say that it wasn't." said Claire.

"So…you're regenerative?" asked Adam, curiously.

"Yes, I am." Said Claire. "One of the perks of having two super-powered parents." At his look, she explained. "Meredith can control fire."

"So, you had that ability long before I met you…" mused Adam, pointing to Peter.

"Though, it was odd…there was this woman, in the Company, who was immune to the time stop." Said Peter. "It's been bothering me." The waitress brought the plates over, and Claire began eating the pancakes hungrily.

"Ah." Said Adam, knowingly. "That would be Pandora. Pretty girl, Asian?" Peter nodded. "She's fascinating. From what I could pick up from where I was, she has the ability to unlock people's darkest desires and causing them to act on it." A look a regret passed over his face. "She can't control it, never could. And she drove herself insane with all the bad things she saw people around her doing."

"Whoa." Said Claire. "So the Company captured her?"

"She was like an animal when they found her." Confirmed Adam. "Now, not that I'm not thankful for the heroics, but what are we doing?"

Claire looked at both Peter and Adam quizzically. "Well, so far we were focused on finding you."

"We should go back to New York." Decided Peter.

"New York?" questioned Adam.

"Oh, thank goodness!" praised Claire. "I am going to take the longest bath known to man."

Peter caught her eye. "You and I still need to have that talk."

"Peter…" She whined. "We can't talk about that in front of _him_." She gestured towards Adam. Fully hit with the realization that he was indeed related to her, she turned to stare at him. "You're my dad."

"I think we established that, my dear." He said, grinning.

"No, I mean…I haven't ever had a biological dad. It's just…weird." She couldn't find the right words.

"I know the feeling." Said Adam. "I've never had a child. Being over 400 years old adds up to a lot of sex partners, but you're the first offspring I've ever had. But you've been out there for eighteen years…" He trailed off. "When I first became a hero, it was because of a man who believed in me. Now, it is because I have a daughter to keep the world safe for. It's an odd feeling."

Peter watched the father-daughter moment silently, knowing better than to interrupt. Then the moment was over, and he cleared his throat. "I think we should take a bus."

"To New York? Aren't we in Ireland?" asked Adam.

"No, we're in Boston. Well, just outside." Peter amended.

"Can you get us back to Boston?" asked Claire.

Peter grabbed their arms. "Hold on."

When they opened their eyes, they were in a bus station in New York. Peter swayed ominously, and Claire supported him with her body.

"I'm okay," he gasped. Claire let him go, and he was able to stay standing.

"Card." She demanded, holding out her hand. Peter complied, putting the credit card into her hand. She went to the ticket booth, getting three tickets. She trotted back to the two men, handing them each a ticket.

The three passengers boarded the bus, largely ignored by the rest of the people on the bus. However, one pretty blonde girl went unnoticed by the three companions, and smirked, pulling her sweatshirt hood snug over her head.

Elle Bishop smiled angelically, thinking of how proud her daddy would be when he found out she had found the two escapees _and_ Claire Bennet.


	8. Chapter Seven: Enemies

_A/N: I've got the gift that keeps on giving. No, I'm not pregnant. Goodness people, get your minds out of the gutter! No, I am sick. I've been pretty damn sick for a while, which is how I am trying to explain the length and/or quality of this story. Oh, and the length it took me to update. Anywho…_

Chapter Seven: Enemies

Molly Walker opened the door, long hair swirling around her face. When she saw who it was, she squealed as Claire crouched down, hugging her. "You found him?!"

Claire stood up, carrying the girl with her. "I found him. Do you want to meet him?"

The girl's eyes widened, and she looked around shyly at the man behind Peter. "Hello, Claire's dad."

"Molly, this is Adam. Adam, Molly." Claire smiled.

"Molly—" came a call from inside. The girl grinned delightedly, beckoning the three older people inside.

"Dad! Dad!" She shouted excitedly. "Claire's back! And Peter!"

Matt Parkman appeared in the doorway. "And so they are." He noticed the other man. "Who's that?"

"That's Claire's dad, Adam," giggled the little girl.

Matt extended his hand. "Well, nice to see what they were so desperately seeking." He indicated Peter and Claire, who blushed. "I'm Matt." Adam shook his hand, and the two men regarded the pair in front of them. Peter was teasing a still-blushing Claire.

Matt read his thoughts, before groaning melodramatically. "Dude, watch it! I have to _listen_ to that!"

Peter's face flushed and it was Claire's turn to tease him.

"Mind reader?" guessed Adam. Matt nodded in affirmation. "Regenerative." Admitted Adam.

"I know." Said Matt, not phased. He tapped his head. "Mind reader."

"Ah." Said Adam.

"Plus, the cheerleader…Claire…she's regenerative too." Said Matt. "The first time we met, her blood and Peter's were all over a crime scene, yet neither had a scratch on them. It was baffling."

"Yes, I suppose it would be." The two men feel into silence.

Claire and Molly's teasing of Peter was broken by a knock on the door. Mohinder emerged from a back room, going to the door and opening it. Standing outside the doorway was a pretty redhead woman.

Peter craned his neck around to see who was at the door, but Claire was first to recognize her. "_Leanne?_" She asked, surprised.

"Peter, Claire, I need your help." She entered the apartment, carrying two bags. "I don't know—" She stopped short at the sight of Adam. "Hello, Claire's dad."

Adam looked surprised.

"Everyone, this is Leanne. She can find peoples' parents." Claire shrugged. "That's how we found Dad."

"I don't know what's happening," said Leanne. "There's this power…I don't understand it. But yesterday, a man came to my house, to kidnap me for the Company," Claire paled. "But he started telling me to escape instead." Leanne drew out a cigarette with a shaky hand. "I think I caused it."

"Caused what?" asked Mohinder, fascinated.

"Lately, people have been doing nice things for me. I mean, carrying groceries, not calling me on being late for work…even my landlord was okay with my rent being late." She sucked in a breath, exhaling smoke. "She's_never_ okay with that."

Claire put two and two together. "Pandora," she said, looking at Adam.

Peter smacked his forehead with his palm. "Of course!"

"Care to dumb it down for those of us with mere genius level IQ's?" asked Mohinder, eyes twinkling.

"Pandora can bring out people's worse impulses, their darkest desires." Explained Claire. "With Leanne, it's the opposite. I think you bring out the best impulses in people."

"For every action, there is a reaction." Muttered Mohinder. "Of course!"

"I don't understand." Said Matt, bewildered.

"For every person, there is another person who is exactly who they would have been, had their lives gone differently." Mohinder tried to explain.

"Like, Claire and Elle!" said Peter excitedly.

"Of course," said Adam. "Claire's father protected her, Elle's tortured her, drove her insane. If you had been turned in, you would have ended up just like Elle."

"So I'm the yin and Pandora's the yang?" Leanne wrinkled her nose. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you're the only one who can stop her." Said Peter.

"But she's locked up…" trailed off Claire. "Do you think that Leanne is also unaffected by Hiro's powers?"

"I don't know." Said Peter. "But I don't think we can test it. I'm still worn out."

"But Claire said that Pandora was locked up." Said Leanne, wrinkling her forehead.

"She is—" began Peter, and then the door was blasted off its hinges.

The occupants of the room turned in shock, regarding the small blonde woman standing in the doorway. Elle giggle. "Oops. My bad."

Her eyes flashed over the people in the room. "Wow, I've hit the jackpot. I recognize Hostiles 3, 16, 45, 17, and 56. A telepath, two regeneratives, and two people whos' powers are unknown." Then she noticed Leanne. "Hello. Who's this?"

"She's no one." Said Claire. "How's your Daddy?" She asked, smirking.

"Better than yours, Claire-bear." The older blonde replied.

Claire's blood ran cold, and Elle noticed her fearful expression, smiling evilly. "Oh yes, we've got your daddy all hidden away in a secret place."

"I don't believe you." Said Claire, her voice belaying the statement.

The other blonde shrugged. "That's your prerogative, I guess." She shot an electric bolt at Molly, but Claire pushed the little girl behind her, taking the bolt in her leg. She cried out in pain as the bolts shook her entire body, before crumpling to the ground as Molly tried in vain to wake her up.

"Tsk, tsk," clucked Elle, shaking her head. "Claire, you should _know _better. Didn't your daddy—"

She stopped suddenly, looking bewildered. Peter, turning from where Claire had fallen, saw Leanne was staring at Elle, brow wrinkled. The blonde girl pirouetted slowly, before leaving the apartment, with all the inhabitants stunned. Leanne collapsed against a wall.

"She has so much anger." She gasped. "I wanted to see if I could control it, make her do good. In her mind, the best thing for her to do was to leave so that we would be safe from her and the Company."

"Impressive—" came a voice from the now blown open door.

Peter turned, recognizing Noah Bennet from when he had been in Odessa. "Claire…" the man trailed off, staring at his daughter, who was collapsed on the floor. As if hearing his voice, the girl's eyes opened.

"Dad?" she said, seeing him. "I thought—"

"I was. But there was a massive breach in security, and I need your help." He took a deep breath, surveying the motley crew. "Pandora escaped." 

* * *

_Slightly cliff-hangerish. I'm still deciding whether or not Sylar will factor into this story. Can you guys tell me if you want him to be in? I don't know if I can write him well, but I will try if people ask._

_Next chapter: Hiro and Ando show up. Adam gets angry. Niki and Micah do too. Elle meets Pandora._


End file.
